


Please

by vintagevalentinexx



Series: Smile [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagevalentinexx/pseuds/vintagevalentinexx
Summary: Alright so here is the sequel to Smile!  For a while I was really struggling to figure out how to write a continuation of that story because I really wanted to.  I had two ideas in my head, and knew that both were probably going to play out anyway, so I just started writing and here we are.  I hope you all like it!I used two songs in this story as my inspiration.  The first is The Man That Got Away sung by Judy Garland.The second song I used is Thank You by Led Zeppelin.I strongly encourage that you listen to the songs so you get an idea of the mood of the story!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so here is the sequel to Smile! For a while I was really struggling to figure out how to write a continuation of that story because I really wanted to. I had two ideas in my head, and knew that both were probably going to play out anyway, so I just started writing and here we are. I hope you all like it! 
> 
> I used two songs in this story as my inspiration. The first is The Man That Got Away sung by Judy Garland. 
> 
> The second song I used is Thank You by Led Zeppelin. 
> 
> I strongly encourage that you listen to the songs so you get an idea of the mood of the story!

_You tidied up a little in your small apartment, clad only in a tanktop and panties, just about ready to turn in for the night when you hear a knock at the door.  You furrow your eyebrows._ Who the hell is knocking at this time of night.  I don’t even know anybody in this bumblefuck of a town. _You grab your gun off the coffee table, taking quiet steps towards the door, cursing everything as you wish you had a peephole on the door._ Great, I guess I’ll just wing it. _Gun in one hand, you pull the door open wide, gun cocked right in the knocker’s face.  It takes you a moment, but you finally lower your weapon, eyes full of confusion and sadness.  
_

 _“How did you find me?”_  
….  
….  
….  
“Hello, sweetheart.”  

* * *

  
 _The night is bitter,_  
The stars have lost their glitter;  
The winds grow colder  
And suddenly you’re older -  
And all because of the man that got away.

 _No more his eager call,_  
The writing’s on the wall;  
The dreams you dreamed have all  
Gone astray.

* * *

You stand there unspeaking, unable to form any words, your mind racing a million miles an hour, wondering how on earth Dean could have found you.  You deliberately covered your tracks, trying to get off the grid and off of the hunter’s network as much as possible.  Clearly your hard work was in vain because in front of you were those gorgeous, forest green eyes that you thought you’d never see again.

Dean shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his eyes slowly taking you in.  It had been so long since he’d seen you, been with you, that he couldn’t help himself as his eyes slowly raked over your form.  You were so beautiful.  And it wasn’t just because he could never take your eyes off of you when you wore those particular pair of jeans.  It was because of the way you smiled, the way you twirled your hair between your fingers when you were bored, the way your laugh twinkled in his ear.  There were so many beautiful things about you, but you were still one of the fiercest hunters he’d ever met.  You were predatory and aggressive while you hunted; that would never be debated, but the way you moved, you stalked elegantly and graceful, almost feline in your approach. 

 It was mesmerizing.  And he was completely captivated by you.

* * *

 _The man that won you_  
Has gone off and undone you.  
That great beginning  
Has seen the final inning.  
Don’t know what happened. It’s all a crazy game!  
No more that all-time thrill,  
For you’ve been through the mill -  
And never a new love will  
Be the same.

* * *

He chewed on his lip as he waited for you to say something.  Anything.  You continued to look at him, still in shock that he was standing right in front of you.  

Dean’s eyes finally met your own.

“So…uh…ya gonna let me in?”

And you slammed the door in his face.

You leaned back against the door, knowing that he was still there, a loud groan signaling his presence.

“C’mon (Y/N) don’t be like that!  At least talk to me.”

You rolled your eyes, taking a deep breath, everything that you and Dean shared rushing back to you.  You tried to blink away a few stray tears, biting the side of your finger, otherwise you know a sob would escape past your lips. 

_Why did he have to show up?  It’s hard enough dealing with this alone every day.  Doesn’t he know how hard this is for me?!_

“Please…Please, (Y/N).  At least say something.”

* * *

 _Good riddance, good-bye!_  
Ev'ry trick of his you’re on to.  
But, fools will be fools -  
And where’s he gone to?

 _The road gets rougher,  
It’s lonelier and tougher.  
With hope you burn up -  
Tomorrow he may turn up_.  
 _There’s just no letup the live-long night and day!_

* * *

You continued to stare there, trying to slow down the rapid beating of your heart.  You pressed the back of your head to the door, closing your eyes, everything from the past couple of months brought back to the front of your mind.  There was no denying that you missed him.  You had thought it would get easier as time went on, but you were finding that it was actually becoming more and more difficult without him.  The day you left it was as if you left a part of yourself in that bunker, somewhere between the cheeseburgers and the ancient books of lore is where it resided.  It was somewhere in the garage, lingering in the impala, and on the old speakers that Dean and you rigged up to dance like idiots all through the bunker.  

You fought a smile, shaking your head, knowing that being with him again meant more pain, being ignored, and loud, boisterous fights.   _Could he change?  Would he ever be different?  Could he be different for me?_

“Please, (Y/N).  Don’t tell me that you can’t remember a single time when we were happy!”

* * *

 _It was a chilly late September night when Dean practically abducted you out of the bunker to take a ride with him._ (“Where are we going, Dean?  I have a lot of work to get done in the library.  Can’t we just go back to the bunker?”  “Live a little, (Y/N), you’re becoming a little too attached to that library.  Can’t have you turning into a girl version of Sammy.”) _  
_

_He wouldn’t tell you where you were going so you just leaned your head on the window of the impala, smiling to yourself as you listened to Dean sing off-key to a Led Zeppelin song:  
_

If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.  
When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.

Kind woman, I give you my all, Kind woman, nothing more.

Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of loves lost in the days gone by.  
My love is strong, with you there is no wrong,  
together we shall go until we die. My, my, my.  
An inspiration is what you are to me, inspiration, look… see.

And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles,  
Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one.  
Happiness, no more be sad, happiness….I’m glad.  
If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.  
When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me. _  
_

 _He would look at you every so often, singing the lyrics to you while you giggled, his hand ever so present on your knee as the both of you drove into the night._  
After what seemed like at least an hour of driving, Dean had finally pulled over onto the side of the road, looking at you and waggling his eyebrows before he drove the impala into the field beside the highway.  You looked at him inquisitively and all you got in return was one of his shit-eating smirks that drove you crazy.  You rolled your eyes as you watched him get out of the car to rifle around in the trunk.  He finally came around to your side, wrenching your door open so you were blasted with the chill of the night.  He produced a blanket that you were about to snatch from him but he moved it out of your reach, taking your hand into his as he pulled you around to the front of the car.    


_You huffed at him, Dean chuckling under his breath as he laid the blanket out on the hood of the car, turning to you and picking you up by your hips, depositing you onto the hood.  He climbed up beside you, shrugging his jacket off to drape it around your shoulders, pulling you close to the heat of his body.  
_

_“This is all I need.  You and Baby.”  
_

_“Who are you talking to, Dean?  Me or the car?”  
_

_He chuckled.  “What could be better?  My baby on top of Baby.  This is the life.””  
_

_You rolled your eyes, your lips parting into a smile.  
_

_“You’re an idiot.”  
_

_“But I’m yours.”_

* * *

“Please, (Y/N).  Just let me know you’re there.”  His voice sounded strangled, the way you know it sounded when he was trying to choke back tears.

“Please…”

You shook your head, holding yourself, your arms wrapped around your body as you blinked back a few more tears, knowing that this was the best for the both of you.  He just didn’t know it yet, but you knew eventually that he would understand that you were doing something for the both of you.  You were trying to be strong for the both of you so he could save the world like he always had to.  He did not need you as another thing to worry about in his life, and it was hard enough to be with him during the good times.

As you went to go throw on a pair of pajama bottoms your heart began to race, all of the memories too overwhelming to stop thinking about.   _Maybe you were wrong.  Maybe you should just hear him out.  It was kind of a dick move to leave him at the door like that._  As your hand reached the doorknob, your heart race, not knowing what to expect, not knowing what kind of outcome this was going to have.  Hopefully you could just get him out of your system if you heard him out and saw him one last time.

You turned the knob, pulling the door open, mumbling something about how he could come inside if he wanted to.

* * *

 _Ever since this world began_  
There is nothing sadder than  
A one-man woman looking for  
The man that got away….  
The man that got away.

* * *

But he was gone.


End file.
